GnRH pulses are tightly regulated for the maintenance of reproductive cycles. Pulsatile GnRH release is an intrinsic property of GT1 GnRH cells and endogenous GnRH neurons. Based on findings in GT1 cells, we hypothesize that the cAMP signaling pathway participates in the stimulation of GnRH secretion and the timing of GnRH pulses. Our findings show that increases in cAMP stimulate GnRH secretion by opening cAMP-gated cation (CNG) channels leading to increased excitability and depolarization of the neuron. Increased neuron excitability is reflected in increased action potentials, Ca2+ oscillations and GnRH secretion. Increased cAMP levels also activate PKA that appears to initiate negative feedback pathways. We will study the role of these signaling molecules on the regulation of GnRH secretion in vitro in the GT1 GnRH cell lines and in vivo in transgenic rats. We will decrease neuron excitability by lowering cAMP levels by expressing the constitutively active phosphodiesterase, PDE4D1, or inhibiting CNG channel activity by expressing a dominant/negative (D/N) mutant of the CNG2 channel subunit (DMCNG2). We will increase neuron excitability by inhibiting the PKA negative feedback pathway by expression of the D/N mutant of the regulatory subunit of PKA mRAB and by increasing cAMP levels by expressing a constitutively active soluble adenylate cyclase (sAC). In GT1 cells we will use adenovirus vectors to target expression of the genetic probes. We will study changes in GT1 neuron excitability (Ca2+ oscillations) and the frequency and amplitude of GnRH pulses. We have now shown that expression of PDE4D1 in GT1 cells inhibits Ca2+ oscillations and pulsatile GnRH release. Genetic probes shown to be effective in experiments with GT1 cells will be cell specifically targeted to GnRH neurons in transgenic rats using the rat GnRH gene promoter/enhancer. We have now shown that targeted expression of PDE4D1 in a line of transgenic rats decreased the frequency of LH pulses in castrated males and females. Females were infertile and had blunted LH ovulatory surges or polycystic ovaries. In addition to advancing our knowledge of the signaling pathways involved in timing pulsatile GnRH secretion these animals will provide important models for studying the effects of alterations in GnRH pulsatility on reproductive function. Potentailly these findings may be relevant to the understanding of human disorders.